


Understanding Each Other

by anime_reborn_1212



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_reborn_1212/pseuds/anime_reborn_1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Will have a little chat about Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up a back when BoO had first been released, but I never published it as I didn't think it was too great. But it's been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I decided to fix it up and just post it. 
> 
> BoO was a great, but one of the things that bugs me was the really rushed resolution of Perico (if you can even call it a resolution). I wanted to see a serous scene of Nico’s confession and for the characters to actually talk about it and bring it to a proper conclusion, not just Percy going “huuuuuuuuhhhh?” So I decided to fix that with this little drabble, in which Percy and Will have a chat about Nico. 
> 
> Written from Will’s POV

The moment I walked into the infirmary, I  _knew_ it was not going to be a good day. 

I honestly should've just slept in (even though that was practically impossible, seeing as Apollo had so kindly blessed all his children with a freaky built-in alarm that forces us awake the moment the sun peeks over the horizon- yah I can never sleep in it kinda sucks). I should've called in sick (haha irony...the camp's head medic and son of  _Apollo_  getting sick), or just volunteered to teach archery (even though Chiron kind of forbade that I ever teach archery again after what happened last time...) 

Anything was better than having to deal with the son of the Sea God first thing in the morning.

Ok let me backtrack. I don't  _hate_ Percy. After all, Percy was a pretty cool guy. He was friendly to everyone, nice, and outgoing. He's saved the camp  _and_ the world more times than I'd ever hit the bullseye.

But I wasn't exactly his biggest fan either.

I walked up to him, plastering on a wide smile and trying to act as bright and cheerful as possible. "Hey Percy, how are you?"

"I'm alright. I think I got sick though." He replied, sitting down on top of the examination bed.

Years of being a medic had sharpened my senses in regards to sicknesses. I raised his eyebrows. "Percy, in all the years that you've been at Camp Half-Blood, you've never come into the infirmary for something as minor as a  _cold._ Plus you don't even sound sick." I exhaled.  _It's too early to deal with this. "_ Alright, what do you really want?"   _  
_

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Good catch. Yah, the truth is I don't have a cold, I just needed an excuse to talk to you. Do you have a minute to spare?"

I looked at the clock.  _Dammit._ I still had at least half a hour before the next patient. "Alright." I said, leaning against a cabinet. "I'm here. What do you want to talk about?" 

Percy looked at me, straight in the eye. "I want," he pauses, as if he's struggling to find the right words. "I want to know what your intentions are with Nico."

I stared at him. "Excuse me?" I ask incredulously. "What my... _intentions_ are with him?" I clenched my fists, struggling to reign in my temper. 

"I have no  _intentions_  with Nico. I respect what he's gone through, and that he needs his space to recover. I just want to be a friend to him and support him, is that so hard to believe?" I was literally shaking; I haven't been this worked up in a while.

"Will wait." Percy raised his hands apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He drops his arms. "What I mean to ask was what kind of relationship you guys have with each other."

"What business is that to you?" I ask coldly. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because." Percy looked me straight in the eye, meeting my gaze steadily. "I want to make right what I did wrong." 

I blinked. Definitely had not been expecting that. "What?" I asked, not quite understanding what he was saying. 

"Nico told me that he used to have a crush on me." Percy said, scratching his head. "Except that," Percy grimaced, and I almost laughed at his expression. "...that I wasn't his type." 

I sat down on a chair. "I know." I said quietly. 

"You do?"

"Well not everything. All I know is that he's had a massive crush on you for years." I said. "But I didn't know that he confessed to you."

"Oh." Percy blinked. "Wait..how did you...?"

"How did I know?" I laughed mirthlessly. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You just had to pay attention." 

There's awkward silence for a bit. No one speaks, we just kind of avoid eye contact with each other.

"Look.." Percy hesitated. "I'm not the best at explaining or talking about this. Love or romance isn't my forte, and I'm no good at handling this kind of stuff. But what I do know is that Nico's still my friend, and nothing about that has changed."

I nodded. "Ok, but what does that have to do with me? Why did you want to talk to me?"

Percy laughed a bit. "Well, I know that you and Nico have been spending a lot of time together. And I guess I sort of jumped to conclusions and thought that you two were gonna start going out. I wanted to make sure that you weren't the same as me, and that you didn't make the same mistakes I did." He paused. "Did Nico ever talk to you about Tartarus?"

I shook my head.

"Well, while I was down there, I realized that I haven't exactly treated some of my friends right. I've taken a lot of them for granted, Nico included. When Nico confessed, I felt...well I felt horrible for what I put him through, even if I honestly didn't know and it completely was unintentional.

I widen my eyes. Never in a million years had I imagined that Percy Jackson, a hero of Olympus and one of the greatest demigods of our generation would say something like this. 

I swallowed, trying to think of the right words to say. "What happened between you and Nico isn't solely your fault. It isn't  _anyone's_ fault...I guess that's life and love at its worst. Don't beat yourself over this."

"I know." Percy sayid running his hands through his hair. "But I still feel bad..I mean, if I'd just  _known_...if I had been a better friend to Nico, he wouldn't have had to suffer as much." 

I place a hand on his knee. "Life has its ups and downs. You and Nico may have had past issues, but I know that at the end of the day you guys both still care a lot about each other. It sounds cliche and harsh, but what happened in the past happened; focus on what's here and in front of you. It's not too late to rebuild your relationship with Nico." 

Percy looked up, smiling weakly. "Thanks." He said quietly.

I smiled back; this time a genuine smile. "No problem, and thank you too. I assure you; I don't have any ulterior motives or anything." 

"Well, for what it's worth, you make Nico really happy." Percy grinned. "I gotta support my friend too...make sure that he only gets the best of the best, right?"

"Shut up Jackson." I shoved him light-heartedly, although I can't help but flush at his statement. 

"So you  _do_ like him!" Percy exclaimed triumphantly, punching the air.

I sighed heavily. "I don't know. Everything's still confusing, and I don't think right now's the right time to pursue a relationship. But like I said before, I still want to be his friend." 

Percy nodded, and I was grateful that he didn't pursue the subject any further. "So we cool?" He asked extending his arm to me.

"Yah, we're good." I said, shaking his hand firmly. Some sort of mutual understanding passes between us. 

Was Percy my favorite person in the world? No. But I had been wrong about him. We were both wrong about each other.

Like it or not, Nico was the common factor between us. But at least we cleared the air and confusion around us. There were some things that needed to be said, and I'm glad we had that talk.

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr at anime-reborn-1212.tumblr.com


End file.
